Debilidad
by Loconexion
Summary: Sokka descubre la gran debilidad de Toph. Capítulo único. Para la semana de invasión Tokka.


El autor dice: En fin, me olvidé de la semana Tokka así que estoy escribiendo fics a lo loco, este es el primero que termino. Un saludo a todos los fans de Tokka que hay por ahí y han escrito de ellos.

FriendlyMushroom, La fugitiva, Miyiku, chris mcraven, Firenze.Sun, Impossible Love a Jinko fan, kai mousy, idontfollow, Tibby-Trick, y cualquiera que apoye y escriba de esta pareja. Si faltó alguien pues perdonen mi estupidez.

**DEBILIDAD**

"Nadie recuerda los días, sólo los momentos" (No me acuerdo quién lo dijo, sólo sé que fue un escritor, lo leí en una revista)

Era una tarde tranquila. Como si el universo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo las cosas salían fáciles, Aang, encontró un buen sitio para acampar, Sokka encontró leña fácilmente y Katara había podido comprar buena comida en el pueblo cercano. Toph se relajó y se echó sobre la hierba. La bandida ciega sólo pudo sonreír ante la brisa suave de la tarde y la tierra blanda bajo ella. Pronto unas vibraciones acercándose le interrumpieron su paz. La sonrisa de la chica se volvió maliciosa cuando distinguió a Sokka en la distancia. El día no podía ponerse mejor.

Llegó Sokka con su misma actitud de siempre. Quiso algo de compañía pero no recordó que con Toph, la compañía tiene un precio.

- Vaya vaya, pero si es el gran Sokka ¿Pescaste algo hoy?

- ¡Estuve a punto! ¡Tuve a mi alcance un pez volador de este tamaño!- dijo describiendo al supuesto pez con sus manos.

- Y qué fue lo que pasó!

- Se me escapó… ¡Se fue volando!

- Sí, como tu credibilidad.

- Sí… ¡Espera! ¿No me crees?

- Pero _por supuesto_ que te creo. ¿Acaso no me has contado ya cientos de historias donde un pez enorme se te escapa? ¿Por qué no habría de creerte ésta?

Sokka se molestó.

- ¡Los peces voladores son difíciles de atrapar, algunos pueden volar mejor que los pájaros!

- Ajá, claro.

- ¡¿No me crees?!

- ¡Te creo! ¡Te creo! Todos en el Reino Tierra sabemos que en esta temporada los peces vuelan al sur.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Justamente ahí hay uno! ¡Mira ahí está! – dijo la muchacha señalando al cielo.

- ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!

- ¡Ahí! ¡Está justo frente a ti! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!

- ¡No! ¡No lo veo! ¡No lo….

Sokka comprendió toda la jugarreta y se volteó lentamente para encarar a la Bandida Ciega quien reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Hey, aquí yo soy el líder, tenme algo de respeto!

- ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Me encanta hacerte quedar como un zopenco!

Sokka rechinó los dientes e hizo un gesto con la cara totalmente infantil.

- ¡Mira enana! ¡O dejas de hacerte la burla o yo…!

De pronto todo oscureció misteriosamente. Sokka no se explicó porque hasta que vio que sobre su cabeza flotaba una enorme piedra salida de las profundidades de la tierra.

- Y dime _oh, gran líder_, exactamente ¿qué vas a hacer?

El muchacho tragó saliva y dio un bufido derrotado.

- Supongo que nada.

- Eso pensé.

Toph cambió de postura rápidamente y la piedra salió disparada a una increíble velocidad. El joven guerrero sólo se quedó murmurando groserías mientras la maestra tierra de nuevo reía estrepitosamente.

Pero claro Sokka, valiente guerrero, honor de hombre (y además tiene un boomerang) no iba a dejar que le pisoteen el orgullo tan fácilmente.

- ¡Te aprovechas porque tienes esa magia de la tierra de tu lado!

- Sí, lo hago – respondió la chica, con un movimiento de sus dedos un terrón de tierra fue a deshacerse contra la cabeza de Sokka.

- ¡Ya basta!

- Uy, no te enojes- le respondió haciendo que otro terrón de tierra diera justo en su frente.

- Algún día…. ¡Algún día!

- ¿Algún día te pagaré todas las humillaciones?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡¿Y algún día me pondrás en mi lugar?!

- ¡Eso!

- ¡¿Y algún día te casarás con un hombre?!

- ¡Exactamente!... ¡¿Qué?! Espera! ¡No!

Toph se reía tan fuerte que podía escucharse en toda la estepa. Sokka tenía la mirada al suelo y los brazos colgando.

- Algún día me las pagarás, pequeña infeliz. Te lo advierto, te lo estás buscando.

- Uy, qué miedo.

- Ya lo verás, esto no se quedará así - culminó Sokka con una voz dramática que le quedó totalmente ridícula. Para demostrar que hablaba en serio presionó dedo índice contra el costado izquierdo de Toph.

Fue como si la muchacha hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, su cuerpo se sacudió como un pez fuera del agua para luego (casi inmediatamente) apartar la mano de Sokka de un manotazo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado de dónde pones la mano si no quieres que te rompa el brazo!

Sokka quedó con los ojos plenamente abiertos por la reacción de la chica. Su cabeza empezó a funcionar. El muchacho calladamente y por puro interés científico extendió nuevamente el índice y presionó, con firmeza pero sin demasiada fuerza, el costado izquierdo de Toph. La reacción de la chica fue menos escandalosa pero igualmente fue notoria con su respectivo manotazo.

- ¡Vuelves a hacer eso y será la última vez que usas tu mano!

Luego vino un momento bastante breve de calma, quietud expectante y silencio. Lentamente empezó a escucharse la risa de Sokka, al principio despacio para luego pasar una risa fuerte y abierta y finalmente en una estruendosa carcajada. Toph tuvo un presentimiento, bien en el fondo sabía que algo pasaba y no era nada bueno. Aún así trató de volver a tener el control de la situación.

- Vaya, Sokka. ¿Volviste a beber jugo de cactus?

Pero Sokka continuaba riendo a carcajadas, parecía que iba a perder el aire.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamaba.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Qué rayos te pasa!

- ¡No puedo creerlo!... Tú… ¡Tú!..¡Tienes cosquillas!

Toph lo miró (en ciertos aspectos de la palabra).

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

- ¡Tú, la gran Toph! ¡La ganadora del Torneo Tierra! ¡La más poderosa maestra tierra!... ¡Eres una chiquilla con cosquillas!

- ¡Ya cállate! –dijo Toph acercándose peligrosamente.

- Pero sí tienes! Sí tienes!

El muchacho aprovechó la aproximación y con sus dedos empezó a atacar (en ciertos aspectos de la palabra) a la muchacha, en su costado izquierdo acostumbrado. Ella trató de cubrirse pero Sokka tenía experiencia con su hermana pequeña, las cosquillas no le guardaban ningún secreto, siguió presionando y hostigando.

- ¡Ya basta! – exclamó Toph- ¡Sokka, te lo advierto!

- ¡¿Quién tiene cosquillas?! ¡¿Quién tiene cosquillas?! ¡Toph las tiene!

- ¡YA!

De un empujón la maestra tierra alejó al muchacho que seguía en carcajada pura. Fue el turno de Toph de indignarse. Su cara estaba totalmente roja.

- ¡Si se lo cuentas a alguien…!

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Se lo contaré a todo el mundo! ¡Ya quiero saber como te pones cuando todos se enteren de tu punto débil!

- Grandísimo idiota –gruñó la chica.

Sokka extrañamente detuvo su risa en unos momentos. Aportó una actitud seria que confundió a la muchacha.

Luego, veloz como un pez volador, Sokka ya estaba pegado a la chica. Un ligero movimiento con los pies y Toph quedó tendida sobre la hierba con el muchacho encima de ella.

Fue un ataque que tomó a Toph de sorpresa. Usualmente esa era el momento en que la chica con su increíble fuerza y reflejos se deshacían de su oponente de un solo y brutal golpe.

Pero esa ocasión era diferente, el oponente empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

- Sokka! – chilló Toph- ¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltame!

No lo hizo, siguió con su juego ante la indefensa que trataba inútilmente de cubrirse de sus ataques. Su cuerpo se retorcía sin ningún resultado.

- ¡Di que te rindes! ¡Di que te rindes!

- ¡NUNCA!

- ¡Tú lo quisiste!

Con un movimiento rápido y un descuido de la chica, Sokka tomó las muñecas de Toph y las colocó contra el suelo sosteniéndola con una mano y dejando las costillas y las axilas de la chica totalmente desprotegida. El resto fue un ataque inclemente, cualquier lugar que tuviera cosquillas fue puesto a prueba. La chica se retorcía inútilmente mientras la sensación provocada por el chico le ganaba a su voluntad.

Empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Sokka también reía pero continuaba. No atendía a las amenazas ni insultos incomprensibles de Toph, siempre interrumpidos por su propia risa. El muchacho soltó los brazos de la chica para continuar con las cosquillas con ambas manos. La chica reía y reía, se le acababa el aire y reía, trataba de alejar a Sokka y reía, trataba de cubrirse todos sus puntos sensibles y reía.

Finalmente Toph, todavía riendo, cedió ante el enemigo.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Tú ganas!

Las cosquillas continuaron por unos momentos más hasta que el muchacho se apartó. Levantó las manos victoriosamente ante un público invisible.

- ¡Sí! ¡Todos teman a Sokka, el gran cosquillador!

A Toph todavía le quedaban rastros de risa. Se sentó en la hierba y quedó _viendo_ al muchacho que estaba sentado en la hierba todavía echándose porras y halagos.

- ¡Y _tú_! ¡Toph Bei Fong! ¡Más vale que tenga más respeto porque ahora conozco tu gran debilidad!

Toph rió alegremente.

- Idiota – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos quedaron sobre el pasto, Toph a la expectativa por el repentino silencio, Sokka contemplándola detenidamente.

Fue como si el universo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo. Quizás era el clima, quizás el paisaje, quizás su sonrisa, o su actitud tan única, quizás fue el ruido de su voz riendo, tan especial, como si pudiera espantar todas las preocupaciones del chico. Cualquier cosa que haya sido Sokka nunca supo que fue,  lo único que sintió correcto hacer en ese momento fue acercarse a la muchacha ciega, poner las manos en sus hombros y acercarse a su rostro para juntar los labios. El muchacho instintivamente puso toda su experiencia y habilidad para los labios de la chica.  
Finalmente en un instante que pareció externo el muchacho se separó de la muchacha esperando los golpes y los insultos que seguramente vendrían. Pero no vinieron. No hubo tierra control, ni insultos, ni lágrimas ofendidas.

Toph parecía sorprendida, absorta; con su dedo índice acarició su labio inferior tratando de comprender todas las cosquillas del mundo que se habían depositado ahí, no lo hizo muy fuerte para no espantar la sensación.

Sokka no lo pudo soportar, parecía que los pensamientos se le habían escapado de la cabeza. Se acercó a la muchacha nuevamente, volvió a tomarla de los hombros, volvió acercarse a su rostro. La chica tenía un gesto de sorpresa, ansiedad, un poco de miedo.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, los expertos de Sokka y los torpes de Toph, que empezaban a responder de la mejor manera que podían. Se abrazaron, se besaron, se susurraron palabras dulces cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire. Sin proponérselo, Sokka descubrió la segunda debilidad de Toph.

Para ambos era un día perfecto.

**(Fic terminado el jueves 16 de octubre de 2008)**

**Un poco meloso pero ya qué, tengo otros fics más melosos y los estoy escribiendo a la carrera. Gracias a todos los que leyeron.**

**Cualquier sugerencia o crítica es agradecida y bienvenida.**

**Chau-**


End file.
